Nessuno si salva da solo
by letteramuta
Summary: Rachel e Blaine non immaginano nemmeno il modo in cui i loro destini stanno per incontrarsi.


_**Capitolo 1 - Breathe**_

_Dolore_.

Arriva quando meno te lo aspetti, senza avvertire.

Nessuno ha un manuale che spiega come affrontarlo.

Devi solo...cavartela.

Rachel sistema i libri nello scaffale con maniacale attenzione a farli combaciare e stare tutti sullo stello livello, movimenti delicati e sicuri.

Ha deciso di lavorare nella biblioteca della sua scuola perchè è un posto silenzioso, tranquillo, e dove difficilmente è necessario parlare con le altre persone.

Si vociferano tante cose nel suo conto alla NYADA, alcune davvero assurde.

Rachel è cambiata, non è più la ragazza solare e piena di sè arrivata tre anni fa. Arriva a scuola, fa le sue lezioni, non parla con nessuno se non strettamente necessario e finito il suo turno in biblioteca nessuno la vede più fino al giorno seguente.

Gli altri studenti non si immaginano nemmeno cosa sta passando, con quali mostri interiori è costretta a vivere ogni giorno.

Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, nessuno eccetto la sua coinquilina e unica amica Santana. Le ha raccontato tutto una sera, ma poi non ne ha voluto più riparlare. Tra le due c'è un bellissimo rapporto, si vogliono un gran bene.

E' così da sempre, ma da quando le ha raccontato tutto è dovuta cambiare anche Santana, si comporta in modo più attento e materno con lei. Farebbe di tutto pur di non vedere più soffrire così tanto la sua amica.

"Sei tornata prima oggi!"

"Si, non c'era più nessuno e la signorina Ross mi ha fatto uscire prima"

Santana versa una tazza del tè che stava bevendo anche a Rachel.

Le sue piccole mani intorpidite dal freddo afferrano la tazza.

"Grazie! Hai sentito Brittany?" "

Si! Alla fine abbiamo deciso di andare in motagna...un posto molto carino e tranquillo vicino a dove abitano i nonni di Brit."

Il sorriso di Rachel si spegne, fissa la tazza di tè abbassando lo sguardo.

"V-vuoi venire?" butta lì Santana.

"Nono, starò benissimo qui! Te l'ho detto che vengono i miei papà? Festeggieremo Natal-Hannukka tutti insieme, sarà bellissimo."

Il pensiero dei suoi genitori fa tornare il sorrirso a Rachel, che beve un'altro sorso di tè.

Ma Santana non sa se crederle, non è la prima volta che le dice una cosa del genere solo per farla stare tranquilla.

"No non me lo avevi detto, è fantastico"

Il campanello suona, e come è solita fare ogni volta che qualcuno arriva in casa loro Rachel lascia la tazza ancora piena sul tavolo e si precipita in camera sua, chiudendo bene la porta.

Poco dopo sente bussare, è Santana

"Hey, stai bene? Era il propietario che ci ricordava di pagare l'affitto prima stavolta."

Rachel è seduta sul letto, stringe le ginocchia a se con aria assente.

"Sono patetica, vero?"

"Cosa? No affatto, perchè lo dici?"

"Oggi ho sentito che parlavano di me a scuola."

"Ti fermo subito, non li devi ascoltare quegli idioti."

"No Santana, basta trattarmi da bambina, hanno ragione. Non sono normale."

Santana si fa seria, cerca di avvicinare la sua mano a quella di Rachel che invece si allontana cambiando posizione.

Rachel è stanca di stare così, vuole tornare a sentirsi normale, come tutti. Vuole uscire di casa senza paure o timori, socializzare, conoscere nuove persone, ma sopratutto, vuole tornare a fare la cosa che più le piace al mondo: cantare.

"Hai...ancora il numero della psicologa che mi dicevi?"

Il viso di Santana si illumina, apprezza davvero tanto questo piccolo cambiamento, questa voglia di reagire.

Ma non esulta troppo e non fa troppe domande a riguardo, basterebbe pochissimo per farle cambiare idea.

"Certo, vuoi che chiamo io?"

"Nono, chiamerò domani io. Ora provo a dormire che sono stanchissima."

Le due amiche si abbracciano per poi ritirarsi ognuna nel proprio letto.

Rachel si rigira tra le coperte, è terrorizzata solo all'idea di parlare dei suoi problemi a qualcuno che non conosce, ma è l'unica via per uscirne.

Deve uscirne. Alza lo sguardo verso il comodino, apre piano il cassetto da dove tira fuori una fototessera stropicciata e malridotta.

"Lo faccio per te" sussurra, prima di addormentarsi.

Stamattina l'aria è più fredda del solito.

Rachel si alza dal letto per guardare alla finestra, e come immaginava, nevica.

Le piace la neve, anche se a New York crea sempre problemi.

Infila la calda vestaglia di pail e si dirige in cucina, dove trova un'insolita Santana alle prese con la colazione.

"Buongiorno!" mugola Rachel tra gli sbadigli.

"Buondì! Stamattina ti conviene rimanere a casa mi sa. E' tutto bloccato"

Appunto. Rachel si siede sul bancone e guarda Santana cucinare con aria affranta.

Odia rompere la routine che le da sicurezza, e più di tutto odia stare in casa ed avere troppo tempo libero per pensare.

"Hey, non fare il muso lungo...ti ho fatto le frittelle!"

E' impossibile non sorridere guardando Santana alle prese con i fornelli.

Le ragazze fanno una lunga e rilassante colazione, parlicchiando del più e del meno.

"Sembra che la bufera si sia placata, provo ad avvicinarmi a scuola. Se sono fortunata ho perso solo una lezione. Tu vieni?"

Rachel guarda fuori dalla finestra, in effetti la neve si è calmata.

"A dire il vero non ne ho tanta voglia, credo che chiamerò la psicologa, magari ha un buco."

"Perfetto. Allora a dopo, chiamami!"

Santana da un bacio in fronte a Rachel e si precipita fuori, sperando che non ricominci la bufera.

Dopo aver sparecchiato la tavola Rachel tira fuori il biglietto di visita datole da Santana.

Fissa il cellulare con la testa appoggiata sul tavolo e batte nervosamente un piede, seguendo il ritmo della lancetta dei secondi.

Chiamare o non chiamare?

Santana è negli spogliatoi, ha appena concluso la lezione di danza e si sta facendo una doccia.

La sua borsa vibra, una compagna se ne accorge e cerca di avvertirla: "Hey Santana, ti squilla il cellulare"

La mora ringrazia con un cenno, ma continua a strofinare i capelli sotto il getto caldo della doccia, chiunque sia può aspettare.

"Di nuovo, è Rachel."

No, lei non puo decisamente aspettare.

Santana esce dalla doccia e si infila l'accappatoio, precipitandosi alla borsa.

"Si eccomi, dimmi Rachel."

Dall'altra parte non si sente niente.

"Rachel?"

Stavolta si sentono dei respiri in lontananza, Santana preoccupata si veste più veloce che puo ed esce dallo spogliatoio

"Rachel dove sei? Ti prego rispondi! Sei qui a scuola?"

Niente. Solo respiri, sempre più forti.

Santana fa il giro della scuola, è quasi sicura che Rachel si trovi qui.

Per ultimo si precipita nei bagni, ed eccola qui: rannicchiata in un angolo, con le ginocchia al petto, in preda a una crisi di panico che piange a singhiozzi.

"Non ce l'ho fatta Santana"

Santana si abbassa ad abbracciare forte la sua amica, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"Sono una fallita, io non-"

"Shh, tranquilla, ci sono io con te. Non vado da nessuna parte."


End file.
